Loves Tragic Tale
by Elli-Dawn
Summary: A tale of two lovers who never got a chance at happiness.


"Are you sure it's okay?" Elli asked, looking a little hesitant about the fact Roberto had escaped from the Villa just to see her. "How many times do I have to tell you not to worry about it? It's boring being cooped up in my office. I'd go crazy if I didn't get out once in awhile." Roberto said, assuring her it was okay and she shouldn't worry. But still, Elli couldn't shake the uneasiness she felt.

"Really? Alberto must be at his wits ends by now..." Elli sighed, her eyes wavering. "We've been doing it over a year now. He doesn't really mind. I'll finish up my work when I get back." Roberto clasped a hand on her shoulder, a smile on his face.

"Okay. Well, let's go find somewhere to eat." Elli said and the pair strolled off together. Roberto recommended an Italian restaurant he had just discovered through his royal duties.

"Wow, it has such a lovely atmosphere in here." Elli surveyed her surroundings, pleasantly happy with what she saw. It felt warm and cozy with its friendly atmosphere and such lovely decorations and beautiful scenery paintings that hung on the wall. "I'm glad you like it." Roberto grinned and they were both shown to a table.

Picking up their menus from the table, they began to browse through list. "Hmm, what do I want?" Roberto mumbled, focusing hard on his menu. Elli took her eyes off her menu for a moment to take a quick glance at his face. Seeing him look so serious, yet at the same time like a little kid, Elli couldn't stop her heart from skipping a beat.

A feeling had been growing inside of her lately but she couldn't accept it. He was a prince and she was but a commoner. It would never work. Elli wanted to distance herself from him, she wanted to rid those feelings growing inside of her but everytime she hears his voice and sees the smile on his face, she lost all self reason.

They both ordered their lunch and were in the middle of eating when Roberto spoke, "Mmm, it is reeeeally good. What do you think?" Elli seemed to be deep in thought when he spoke, his voice snapped her out of it, "Oh, Yes, It's delicious." She said with the best smile she could muster.

"Good. I don't know what I would have done if you hated it. I invited you here after all." He laughed before continuing, "There is something I've been meaning to ask you." He suddenly looked serious, making Elli feel nervous. "Y-Yes?" Elli waited with baited breath to hear what he had to ask.

"There's a dance coming up at Nobel Michael. I'd like you to accompany me as my partner."

"Oh..." Elli didn't know how to reply, her eyes darted around searchingly for answer as silence filled the air. "Elli...?" Roberto muttered her name and her head snapped up, "...I'm sorry. Are you sure someone like me should really be attending such a glamorous event when everyone in attendance is either from royalty or has some form of title to their name?"

"Are you still worried about that? Everyone already knows we are friends. Things might have been tough at first but we have overcome so much to get where we are. No one will mind if you attended the ball." Roberto said in a kind voice, trying his best to reassure her. "Still, It might look like everyone accepts our friendship but there still might be those who are against it. I really don't want to cause trouble for you or the royal family." Elli said, expressing just how she felt. Elli just wanted him to be happy and she didn't know if he could ever achieve that with her around.

"Elli... I don't care what anyone says. I love spending time with you. I won't throw that away just because someone might be against it. Just because I'm a prince I should be restricted from having friends?!" Roberto said in a raised voice, feeling slightly irritated, not with Elli but how caged in he felt being a prince.

"I-I'm sorry. You are right. I-I like spending time with you too." Elli said, she was still battling her feelings inside, it was like an eternal conflict and it was weighing her heart down. "Please, say you'll come?" Roberto asked once more and Elli hesitantly nodded her head. "Thank you. Trust me, everything will be okay. ...When I'm with you the loneliness I feel just melts away. I really am my happiest in your company..." Roberto mumbled to himself so Elli wouldn't hear. He valued his time with her more than anything. When he's with her, Roberto felt like he could truly be himself, just a normal guy, not the prince to a whole kingdom.

...

The night of the dance, Roberto had picked Elli up and took her to the Villa to get her prepared before driving to Nobel Michael. Roberto picked out a stunning light blue ballroom gown that sparkled under the moonlight; it was gorgeous.

Elli watched the nighttime scenery go by as the car drove to Nobel Michael. Her whole body was stiff, she wasn't use to this sort of thing and every time Roberto asked her to attend one with him her nerves always got the better of her.

Seeing her look so tense, Roberto placed a hand upon hers and gave it a tight squeeze, "It's okay. I'll be with you the whole time. I promise." Roberto whispered comfortingly besides her. Elli's body twitched at his warm touch and his gentle voice in her ear, it only made it harder for her to deny the feelings she felt inside. "Thank you. I promise I'll do my best to not make a scene." Elli turned to smile at him before focusing her eyes back outside; looking at the thousands of twinkling stars in the night sky helped put her heart at ease.

Arriving at Nobel Michael, Roberto helped Elli out of the car and escorted her into the castle. It was a lively dance with people from all over in attendance. As he promised, Roberto never left Elli's side all night, they stuck together like glue. The night went on, after Roberto had finished his greetings and decided enough time had passed, it was time to sneak out.

"Let's go." He whispered in Elli's ear causing her to gasp, "We are really leaving already?" She looked shocked and Roberto nodded his head, a smile plastered on his face, "Of course."

"But, isn't it a bit early still?" Elli asked, turning to look him in the eyes, her heart nearly stopped. She wasn't sure but it was like he held a hid passion beneath those eyes, he was looking at her with such a loving gaze she couldn't look away, she was trapped by his gaze. Roberto said nothing more as he took her hand and led her outside of the castle. Elli had no idea where he was taking her. They finally came to a stop by the river outside, the moonlight could be seen reflecting off the water and lighting up the surrounding area.

"What are we doing here?" Elli asked, feeling curious as to what they were doing there. "It really is a beautiful night tonight." Roberto said, looking up towards the night sky, he gazed at the bright moon. "All of this pales in comparison to the beautiful creature standing besides me." He breathed in the night air before turning to look at Elli with a smile. "W-What?" Elli could feel her body temperature start to rise, she had never heard Roberto compliment her in such a way before.

"Elli, you mean so much to me. You really are the one part of my life I truly cherish." His words just flowed from his mouth as he spoke his earnest feelings, letting her know how he truly felt. Everything come as a total shock, Elli didn't know how to process it, she was lost for words. "Elli," He reached out towards her, taking her hands in between his, "I want to spend my life with you. I don't want anyone else but you. I love you, Elli. ...Will you spend your life with me?" He held his breath as he waited for her to answer, he gazed seriously into her eyes.

Elli's body started to tremble. She hoped they could have continued to be friends and she would have just locked her feelings deep in her heart. She thought he would have married someone else and lived a happy life but now... Here he was in front of her, asking her to marry him.

Elli loved him. She loved him with all her heart and her heart was telling her to accept but there was still a part of her that thought he would be better off with someone else. Elli bit her lips and sadly looked off into the distance, gazing at nothing in particular, the decision she was about to make would be the hardest one she'd ever face during her life.

"I'm sorry..." She muttered, trying her best to hold back her tears as she lowered her head so he couldn't see her face. "I can't be with you." Elli felt the grip on her hands weaken and she pulled her hands away, they still felt warm from his touch, a touch she longed for the moment he let go but she couldn't change her mind now, she had to do this, or so she thought.

Elli glanced up to see his face one last time, he looked heartbroken, like he couldn't accept what was happening. Elli felt her heart being crushed under the weight of everything but it was for the best. "Elli..." Roberto muttered her name, he looked so distraught that it almost looked like he could cry at any second. "Please be happy..." She muttered and before she left she gave him a quick kiss on his lips before running off. "Wait," He grabbed onto her arm before she could get away, "Please... I need you." He pleaded with her but she didn't turn around, "I'm really sorry." She shook of his hand, "I love you..." She whispered before starting to run once more, wanting to get away as quickly as possible.

"Wait! Don't go! I love you! Please! Come back! Come back..." She could hear his desperate pleas as she ran until his voice could be heard no more. Roberto felt like his heart had been torn in two. He couldn't accept she was gone and not coming back. He still loved her and nothing would change that. All because he was a prince the girl of his dreams was out of his reach. He cursed his miserable life.

Elli took a taxi back home and threw herself onto her bed, still dressed in her ballgown; the only thing she had left to remind her of him. The tears wouldn't stop flowing. She spent the night crying her eyes out until she fell asleep. The next morning Elli worked on sending the dress back to the castle, she didn't want anything left to remind her of him. It was too painful, she already had to keep telling herself that it was for the best. She couldn't go back now, what's done is done. Though no matter how hard she tried, the empty feeling in her heart wouldn't go away, she was missing him and only he could fill that gap.

Soon after, Elli moved away from Altaria, she wanted to avoid any chance of bumping into him. Moving to Charles, Elli watched him from afar via the TV. Everytime she saw him on the screen, Elli could feel the loneliness in her heart. She only wished him happiness but every time she saw him there was always a sad smile on his face, his eyes were lifeless, Roberto was no longer the man she once knew. Without her, his life no longer had meaning, he might as well have been dead. Elli kept second guessing her decision but it had already gone too far, she had to live with her decision for the rest of her life, it was a painful burden she would have to bear; after all it was her fault, she was the one who rejected him.

Overtime, Roberto got married, yet he never looked happy, not once. He looked so lonely, so depressed... Elli was overcome by grief seeing him look so miserable. More and more she regretted her decision. She wished him happiness and yet all she brought him was despair, her and him both.

Many years went by, Elli never was able to marry, her heart still belonged to a certain handsome prince. No matter how much she tried to forget, her heart was still tied to his. Oh how she wishes on that night, if only she had said yes, how might things be now? Elli only wished she could go back in time and answer differently, would they be happy now if she did? So many questions swirled around in her head but there would be no answers, she had to face reality, what's been done is done, there was no going back.

...

Roberto now had kids of his own, he even had grandkids but still he looked empty. Eventually, his wife had passed away and Roberto was left all alone again with his kids and grandkids grown up. Elli noticed he hardly appeared on tv anymore, of course it was to be expected with his age.

One news report completely shocked Elli, she nearly fell off her seat. The former King Roberto was ill and it looked like he didn't have long left to live. He wasn't interested in seeing any one any more and was just waiting to die. After hearing the troubling news, Elli knew she couldn't just sit around and do nothing. She wanted to see him, even if it was one last time, Elli knew she just had to see him. She wanted to apologize for her mistakes and the pain she caused, even though it wouldn't be enough, nothing would ever be enough.

...

Elli packed her bags and made her way to Altaria, she had no idea how she'd get an audience with her dear Roberto but she wasn't about to give up before she even tried. Elli came in luck when she recognized his grandson, Oliver walking down the street.

"Oliver!" She called out and did her best to catch up to him on her weak legs.

"Huh? Oh no, I've been found out!" The startled prince cried out and looked ready to bolt. Elli looked surprised for a second and couldn't help but smile from how similar he was to his grandfather.

"Wait! Don't run." Elli called out and he seemed to have spotted her. "Oh, you aren't Werner. Phew." He breathed a sigh of relief before looking curiously at her, "Is there something you needed?"

"Yes. I want to see your grandfather." Elli looked at him pleadingly.

"My grandfather, Roberto?" Oliver looked sad upon hearing her request, "He's sick right now. He doesn't want any visitors. I'm sorry."

"That's why I have to see him!" Elli wouldn't give up and continued to plead with him. "Why are you so desperate to see him?" Oliver asked, eyeing her closely.

"Because he is someone important to me. I don't know if he's ever mentioned me and I don't blame him if he hasn't... But my name is Elli." As soon as those words left her lips, Olivers eyes opened wide, "Elli?!" Oliver looked to be in disbelief, Elli hoped that meant he knew of her.

"So you are Elli. My grandfather was always telling me about you. He always looked happiest when he spoke of his times with you. Those stories always touched my heart. I could tell you were someone precious to him." Oliver said, looking melancholy as he remembered the past. "Really?!" Elli was surprised he spoke of her in such a way, it warmed her heart but there was also a twinge of pain that shot through her chest.

"I don't know how to say this, but, he might not remember who you are anymore. His mind doesn't seem to be like it use too." He said, his eyes wavering sadly as he talked about Roberto. "What... I-I don't care." Elli said looking determined as ever to see him. "I still want to see him. I have to see him." She begged Oliver.

"Heh, you are a persistent one. But I can also see you have a very kind heart. I'm not surprised my grandfather fell in love with you. I only wish I could find someone as wonderful as you to be my wife someday..." He said, gazing into the distance, his words seemed sad somehow, though Elli didn't know why.

"Alright. I'll take you to see him." Oliver said, turning to face her with a smile.

And off they went to Altaria Villa. As soon as they arrived, Werner was about to scold Oliver but stopped once he saw Elli. After hearing the details, Werner let them be and Oliver took her to see his grandfather.

"He's in here." Oliver slowly opened up the door and inside, Roberto laid on the bed asleep. As soon as she laid eyes on him, Elli had to catch her breath, all her emotions seemed to be coming back at once. All the memories she had with him flooded her mind, it almost seemed like a dream she was seeing him again right now.

"Roberto..." Elli softly whispered his name as she approached him. She gazed down at his sleeping face, even in his old age all she could see was the handsome prince she remembered from her youth. Elli carefully knelt down by his bed and took one of his hands in her own. The warmth she felt was the exact same warmth she felt from that day. The day she rejected him and tore their lives apart forever...

"I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you..." She muttered, using her free hand to gently caress his sleeping face. Roberto seemed to respond to her touch, his eyelids slowly fluttered open. "Hmm..." He still looked a little sleepy when he turned to look at her. His eyes went wide in surprise as soon as they saw her.

"Elli?! Is it really you?" Roberto asked, seemingly in disbelief, he thought he must be dreaming. "Yes..." She breathed. Roberto blinked a few times in surprise, "I can't believe it. You came back to me..."

"I'm sorry, Roberto..." Elli muttered, a few tears spilled down her cheeks. "It's okay." He reassured her in a kind voice, one she remembered all too well, she had longed to hear his voice in person for so long. The tears wouldn't stop flowing, Roberto reached out his hand, using his thumb to wipe away her tears.

"I never thought I'd see you again. When you left I looked all over for you but couldn't find you. Your apartment was empty and I couldn't find you anywhere..." Roberto's voice shook with emotion, "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough. I should never had let you go. If only I wasn't so weak..." Roberto gazed sadly at his hands, seeing his hand in hers only served to remind him of that day.

"No, I was the one who was weak... I should have trusted you... I shouldn't have worried about such trivial things. If only I put more faith in you, things might have gone differently. I was such a fool back then and I can never forgive myself for it..." Elli said, it was almost painful for her to get the words out.

Meanwhile, Oliver was shocked to see his grandfather spring back to life. It was as if Elli gave him a reason to keep living. His heart was moved from the heartwarming scene of the two lovers being reunited.

"Elli, I never stopped loving you. I never hated you for what happened. It hurt to be apart from you and you never once left my mind. I could never stop thinking about you." Roberto squeezed her hand tight, "Did you...ever get married and find your...happiness?" He sounded like that was a very painful question to ask because he wished he could have been the one to make her happy but her reply made his heart drop. "No... I never married. I was alone the whole time. I...I could never stop thinking about you. My heart always belonged to you. No matter how I tried to deny my feelings my heart knew what I really wanted. ...I really made the worst decision of my life..." Elli still felt miserable with herself, her shoulders started to shake as the tears flowed once more when Roberto reached out and enveloped her in a warm embrace.

"You don't need to cry anymore. We may have spent our lives apart but right now, here you are, in my arms... I couldn't ask for more. This was all I ever wanted. I wanted to be the one who made you happy and put a smile on your face." Roberto gently rubbed her back as he spoke tenderly to her, "Say, why don't we get married now? I know we might be old and gray but I want to spend the last of my years with you. ...It would make me so happy." Those last words resonated deeply within Elli, after all this time, he was asking her to marry him once more and she was still the one who could bring happiness in his life even after their many years apart.

"Yes." Elli said, she shook her head vigorously, she wasn't going to reject him this time. She wanted to be with him just as much as he wanted to be with her. Roberto pulled back from the embrace and looked lovingly into her eyes, "You are still as beautiful as the day I met you. I'm so lucky to have such a beautiful goddess in my life." He whispered, cupping her cheeks in his frail hands and giving her a soft kiss on the lips. "I promise, I'll make our time together a happy one."

...

After that they had a small cermony and at last Roberto had taken Elli as his wife. Roberto was overjoyed to finally have her at his side, something he wished could have happened from the start. They made their way back to their bedroom in the Villa worn out from the tiring day.

As soon as they stepped inside, Elli felt a strange feeling inside and went awfully faint. Everything around her had gone white. She could hear Roberto calling out to her as her world distorted around her. It was like she was surrounded by a bright light. Once the light disappeared, Elli opened her eyes and gasped at her surroundings. It was all too familiar to her. Elli was back at the time just before she had rejected Roberto all those years ago. She thought maybe this was another chance at happiness? Was it some kind of miracle? Elli wasn't sure what was the case but this time she wasn't going to run away.

"Yes. I want to be with you too." Elli nodded her head and threw herself into his arms. He wrapped himself around her in a tight embrace. "I'm so happy. I promise to make you just as happy if not more." Roberto's voice was filled with emotion. Unlike last time when he sounded like he was going to cry from having his heart torn apart, this time he sounded like he was overwhelmed by joy.

Roberto's father happily accepted their marriage, he just wanted his sons happiness and he more than anyone knew how happy Elli made him. It wasn't long after they were finally married. Elli couldn't help but cry on their wedding day, it was something she had always dreamed of and now it was happening, she was brimming with emotions.

Elli finally got the happy life she always wanted, and Roberto looked just as happy. He didn't have those fake smiles or lifeless eyes; he looked genuinely happy and that made Elli's heart glad. The years went by, the two remained happily together side by side. They eventually added to their family and before they knew it they had grandkids. Everyone was so happy, the Villa was always full of smiles and laughter. Elli was so overjoyed, she couldn't believe she once rejected this, she got a chance to see what her life could have been like. Now she knew both of them could only truly be happy together.

One morning, Elli felt funny in the head, she didn't know what was going on. Suddenly she was an old lady and everyone was surrounding her bed with sullen faces. It almost looked like they were paying her their final farewells before she passed on. Suddenly a sharp pain shot through her body, it was the Elli realized this whole time, everything she experienced was a part of her mind. Nothing was real. She never did get to really experience her true happiness. That dream world only served to remind her what she really threw away, the pain she caused herself and the man she loved. Elli regretted everything, she wished she could have had a second chance and she thought she got one. But she was a fool to believe it, "I knew there would never be a second chance... I'm sorry Roberto. ...I love you..." She breathed her final words before everything around her had gone dark...

...

"Your majesty, I'm sorry but her life signs are fading. She doesn't have long left." A doctor said looking at the machine Elli was hooked up on at the hospital. Roberto nodded his head in acknowledgment and ushered the doctor to leave, he wanted to spend his final minutes with her alone. It turned out after the wedding Elli had an unexpected heart attack and was now on life support.

"My dear, Elli..." Roberto lovingly whispered her name, a tinge of sadness on his voice. He tightly held her hand in one of his as the other caressed her cheek, "If only i didn't let you run away that day. I should have stopped you. I'm sorry you led such a miserable life. I never could be happy without you...even after you wished for my happiness. I tried my hardest but I knew I could only ever be happy with you." The words flowed freely from his mouth, slowly his emotions started to get the better of him, a few tears fell from his face, falling onto Elli's pale skin.

"Even now, your beauty is breathtaking. I only wished I could have woken up to your smile every morning and seen your face before I went to sleep. ...Maybe I wouldn't have had all those awful nightmares then." He took in a deep breath, his shaky hand still caressing her face, "Elli, I always loved and I always will. Even when we die, I'll never stop loving you. I only wished I could have gone back and changed time. Every day and every hour I regretted never going after you that night. For so many years I wanted to go out and bring you home. I could have found you but I was too scared... Scared after the first rejection, I thought you might have been right. What a fool I was... I should have followed my heart and made you mine when I had the chance... And now..." Roberto muffled a sob, "Now I have to say goodbye. Goodbye to the love of my life. Elli, I only wished I could have heard your voice one last time. Thank you for coming to see me and granting me one last chance at happiness." He slowly inched closer to her face, "I love you, my dear Elli." He pressed his lips to hers in one final farewell kiss and at that exact time her monitor deadlined signaling the end of her life.

Roberto knew it was all over, he would never see the smile on her face or the sound of her voice again. He didn't want to accept she was now gone. They spent their whole lives apart only to be reunited at the end shortly before she died. Roberto wished he had never been born into royalty, if he hadn't they could have lived happy life together as a normal couple. Both of them lived a messed up life with a doomed love from the very start. Both knew things could have turned out very differently only if they acted on their true feelings and didn't let their insecurities pull them apart. Their tragic love would go down in history as a sad tale of two people hopelessly in love but would be torn apart never to be together.

After Elli's passing, Roberto completely lost the will to live. He was heartbroken. It wasn't long after he passed on. Roberto was buried alongside Elli's grave in the royal graveyard. Though they couldn't be together in life they would be by each others side for eternity in death.


End file.
